mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dong Hyun Kim vs. Amir Sadollah
Dong Hyun Kim came in officially undefeated. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Kim landed an inside leg kick. Amir landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Kim landed a leg kick. He got a single-leg into half-guard, Amir worked for a half-hearted looking guillotine. He let it go. Four fifteen. Kim was looking to pass. Four minutes remaining. He also worked for an arm triangle. Three thirty-five. Amir retained guard. He blocked an elbow. Three fifteen with another blocked elbow. Three minutes. Kim landed a left hand. Kim passed to half-guard. Two thirty-five as Amir quickly retained guard. Amir landed a decent right hand from the bottom. Two fifteen. Two minutes as Kim passed to half-guard once again. Amir tried a sweep but only managed to retain guard. Kim passed back to half-guard again. One thirty-five as he put Amir against the cage. Kim landed a left hand. One fifteen. Kim missed an elbow. One minute. Amir was trying to stand, Kim got the back with one hook. Thirty-five. Kim landed a pair of rights in under. Kim had the other hook in. Fifteen. Amir was trying to shake him off. The first round ended. 'Don't hesitate if you want to do something,' Mike Pyle told Amir in his corner. The second round began and they touched gloves. Kim faked a single shot immediately. Amir missed a leg kick. Kim landed a leg kick and blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Kim worked for a single and got it to the butterflies. Amir was working for full guard. Kim passed to side control with four fifteen. Amir was fighting to get it to half-guard again with four minutes. He almost had it. Kim fully made it into complete side control. 'I need work from you!' Three thirty. Amir wall-walked to try to take the back and stood kneeing the body. Amir stuffed asingle to the clinch with three fifteen. Amir defended a trip takedown attempt with three minutes. Kim kneed the body. Kim got a trip and took the back almost, he was struggling to drag Amir down hanging his weight on him. Kim kneed the face in around. He got a trip takedown to guard. Kim missed another elbow. Two fifteen. 'You've got to work in here!' Two minutes remaining. Kim passed to half-guard. One thirty. One fifteen. The crowd was booing. Kim was struggling to mount. One minute. Kim had Amir's arm trapped against his own throat and he had his fingers in the glove. Thirty-five. Kim landed a left hand. Amir escaped with fifteen. Kim mounted. He landed a right hand in under and he had the back with both hooks hanging off and the second round came to an ending. The third round began and they touched gloves. Amir missed a leg kick. Kim landed an inside leg kick and dodged a high kick. Kim got a single to the butterflies with four thirty-five. Amir pulled full guard and ate a big elbow. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Kim landed a nice body shot postured up over him. Amir put in the butterflies. Amir worked towards a guillotine but gave it up. Three fifteen remaining. Kim mounted solidly. Three minutes. Amir retained half-guard. Kim landed a good elbow, and a moment later another one. Amir retained guard with two thirty-five. Kim stood over him and he was looking to come down to an advantageous position. Two fifteen. Amir tried for a triangle as Kim came down to guard, Kim avoided back to guard with two minutes. Kim passed to half-guard very quickly in response. Amir retained guard just as quickly. One thirty-five as Amir tried to stand and Kim took the back. Amir turned into him and worked for a single and they clinched and broke. One fifteen. Amir stuffed another single. They clinched and Amir kneed the body. They broke. One minute. Kim blocked a flying knee and tried for another single, Kim had the standing back. They turned to the clinch. They broke away. Kim blocked a weak high kick. Thirty. Kim dodged an uppercut and landed a left hand. Amir landed a right hand. Fifteen as Amir missed a knee to the face. Amir landed another right hand. He kneed the body as they clinched. The third round ended, they hugged. Kim had the unanimous decision as expected.